Starlight 6 years after Breaking Dawn
by blahblahehh
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's relationship starts to bloom as they Voltori seek revenge
1. The Begining of Love and Life

I woke up in shock fearing the nightmare that was soon to come. I stayed in bed trying to shake off the nightmare and wait until my parents notice I'm awake.

The door slowly cracked open as someone peered in, "Nessie, are you awake?" I knew that voice from anywhere it was my Aunt Alice, "Yea I'm awake." I groaned realizing that today was my first day as a freshman. I don't like the idea of going to high school because I already learned everything I needed to learn. I just liked the idea of going to college.

As I got out of my bed I tripped on one of the many poetry books I leave on the ground of my room, but luckily Alice caught me, "You're just as clumsy as your mom."When she was sure I was perfectly balanced she led me to my parents' huge walk-in closet, "Speaking of parents, where are they." She skimmed the closet, when she finally found my favorite v-neck long sleeved red shirt and threw it towards me. "They went hunting bears with Emmett." I quickly took of my pajamas and put on the shirt and a pair of demy blue jeans.

My belly started to roar to life. As I slowly started to walk up the narrow hall a scent smacked me in my face and I froze, it was a familiar scent, his scent. Alice walked up to me and studied my face, "Well the werewolf is here I guess that's my cue to leave."She quickly left and I walked slowly to the kitchen, until I saw his glowing face.

Our eyes met and he smiled. When I was five I use to doodle in my diary I want to become Mrs. Renesmee Black, until Emmett found my diary and showed it to Jacob, I was embarrassed, but he just smiled at me. I still feel the same way, but I'm hoping he does too. He was the guy I wanted to give my heart to, "So what's for breakfast Nessie?" I smiled, "Well six eggs for you and one for me."Jacob laughed as he came closer to hug me.

When I started to cook Jacob started to laugh, I asked him why was he laughing, "A 6 year old going to high school." I gave him a dark look, "I'm not 6…. I'm 6 and ¾." Grandpa Carlisle had to do paper work to get me into school. "Well we have to go or you're going to be late for school." He swallowed all of his eggs in one bite, it amazed me, I had to take ten bites to finish mine. We rode to school in the Mercadies (the one my mom had).

For the first two minutes he was quiet so I reached for his arm, "_What are you thinking." _He looked kind of nervous, "I care about you Nessie more than anything in the world and I think it's the right time to tell you, will be my girlfriend?" He suddenly stopped in the parking lot of school and I turned his head and gave him a little kiss, "So that's a yes?" I nodded. We got out of the car and Jacob quickly wrapped his arm around me like a ribbon. I was always use to getting attention, but not this much. I started to feel a little nervous, "Don't worry you'll do fine and you're a bright girl you'll make a lot of friends." We stopped walking at the front door, "I hope you have a great day," I leaned in closer as he did to and he kissed my fore head and I giggled, "Bye Jake."

He waved and slowly walked towards the car. I looked at the front doors and took a deep breath. I slowly walked through the doors and people started to whisper. I quickly headed to the office, the lady there had dirty blonde hair pinned up in a bun, "Is there anything I can help you with?" "Yes, I'm Renesmee Halen, I came for my schedule." She shuffled through some papers, "Oh, Yes here you are." She slowly handed me the papers and I walked out of the office. My dad thought it was safer for me to have a different last name just in case if any of the same teachers were still here. I looked at my schedule and the first class I had was English.

I quickly walked into the classroom and everyone is sitting and once again staring, I gave the teacher my papers, "Class this is Renesmee Halen a new student please be nice to her and who will want her to help her to her classes." I was surprised because all the guys raised their hands except for one, "Why thank you for volunteering Sullivan." It was the guy who didn't raise his hand, "You can go sit next to him." I slowly walked to the desk and sat down, "hi, I'm Sullivan but most people call me Sulley." He had long hair and it was a kind of a firey red and he had lots of freckles. Ms. Towne had nothing planned so she told us it was a free period but we had to stay in the classroom. Sulley got curious and started asking me a lot of questions and other students listened in, "What other school did you go to?" "I was home schooled all my life." He kept on asking questions until he got to the last one, "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Yea his name is Jacob."The bell rang and everyone quickly ran out of the room.

We walked out of the classroom, "What is your next class?" I quickly looked at the papers, "I have P.E." He frowned, "I have Spanish, but I'll see you at lunch." He slowly walked away. I walked through the gym doors and all the girls were sitting on the bleachers. I quickly sat down next to a group of girls but never talked to them, "Ok class we have different stations set up for you guys to pick what you want." All the girls went to the easy stations, but I was the only girl who wanted to play basketball so they told me to play with the boys, "I don't think she can handle it coach." One of the boys sarcastically said, but I fired back, "Umm, I think the question is if you can handle it." He looked at me with wide eyes, "Ok then you asked for it." He threw the basketball hard at me and I safely caught it. The whole game was a blur, but my team won 35-21, I didn't even break a sweat and the guys were sweating rivers, but the whole time a guy looked at me more than the others did and he was sitting on the bleachers.

It was lunch finally and I sat a table all by myself when Sulley and some of his friends came over most of them wearing Star Wars t-shirts, I giggled, but when Sulley was going to sit down next to me a guy ran over and pulled his chair from under him and sat down. It ticked me off, "Hey baby why don't you come with me and see what a real man is." "Really Because One a real man isn't a jerk and two I already have a boyfriend whose biceps are bigger than your head!"I quickly saw that he was tilting his chair so I pushed him back, he fell and I got up to help Sulley and everyone in the cafeteria started to make fun of the guy, "Thanks for standing up for me." When he got up we went to go sit at another table. The rest of the school flew by and when the bell rang I quickly went outside to wait for Jacob, he came 3 minutes later in my mom's Ferrari and got out of the car and hugged me, "How was it?" I smiled, "Pretty Exciting."

We quickly got into the car and he started to drive. We stopped at Charlie's house, but when I looked back at Jacob he was leaning towards me, I hesitated, not knowing how I was going to react. I slowly inhaled his scent and our lips touched. I touched his face with both of my hands,"_I love you_." My hands made their way to his short cropped hair, as his wrapped around my waist. I knew my parents were inside, so my lips parted from his, "You are the air that I breathe, without you I would die." I smiled at him and gave him a little kiss, "Think about something else or my dad will kill you." I swiftly got out of the car and walked towards the house, Jacob was right by my side.

We stepped inside the house, in the living room was my mom, Seth, Leah, Billy, Charlie, And Sue was in the kitchen cooking. She moved in with my grandpa after they got married the wedding was beautiful and I was the flower girl. So now Seth and Leah are my Aunt and Uncle. My mom was the first one to give me a hug, "How was school pumpkin?" I thought for a second, "Pretty entertaining, Hey guys!" I waved at everyone. I looked around and notice that the only person I didn't see there was my dad and he would never pass out an opportunity to hang out with Charlie and Seth, "Mom where's dad?" She looked at Seth, "Well your dad is mad." Confusion took over my thoughts, "Why." She led me to the couch where Charlie sat, "You know how your dad is old fashion and he thought that you guys would ask for his blessing." I looked at Jacob, "Where is he?" "In the meadow."


	2. Stars and Boundaries

Jacob, mom, and I ran to the meadow in about two minutes, as I looked around the meadow and saw my dad casually leaning against a tree._ Dad I'm sorry. _He looked up and in a flash was right in front of me. "Your not the one to be apologizing, I'm sorry, I can't grasp the fact that your grown up."I giggled, "You probably can't grasp it because I'm really a 6 year old." He lightly chuckled and hugged me, "I knew this was going to happen but not this fast, Jacob may I have a moment with you?" Jacob nodded, "Yea." I glared at my dad, "Mom please watch him." She laughed, "Rosalie is waiting for you to take you shopping." I rolled my eyes, "This is the third time we've gone shopping this week."

I knew that the shopping trip was going to last for ever so I asked Alice if she can go with Rosalie to pick out my clothes for me. I stayed at grandpa Carlisle's house watching TV and reading more poetry books. I glanced at the bracelet Jacob gave me when I was little, and then I heard a truck pulling up on the drive way and peered out the window. It was Alice and Rosalie with a truck load of bags. As they walked in the house they threw 10 gigantic bags at me but luckily I caught them, "Your Chihuahua still hasn't arrived." I rolled my eyes, they have been hating each other since I was born, I think it has something to do with me, "Rosalie please behave and be nice, when you guys fight it tears me apart."

I started to walk to the cottage but I heard something move in the bushes. I was too scared to look back so I started to run, but then I heard a throaty laugh, "Seth what are you doing!" He came out still in his wolf form and grinned at me. I reached over to touch his furry face. _Did Jake tell you not to leave me alone?_ He nodded, I sighed, "Well help me with these bags." He quickly ran towards a tree and came back out with some long kaki shorts, "Wow they really over did it this time." He grabbed 5 of the bags, "Seth where is he?" He looked like he was trying to hide something, "He is with your dad but he said he was going to be late." We finally got to the house and dropped the bags into the living room, "So while you're here do you want me to make you something to eat?" He grinned at me, "You read my mind Ness!"

I made him a 4 grilled meatball subs. I quickly turned on the TV and sat there wondering when Jake will come back. Seth left 2 hours later because he had to do some patrolling. Someone's hands wrapped around my waist, I turned around, "Jake where were you?" He swiftly kissed me under my breath, "I have a surprise for you, but I can't let you see it until we get there." He quickly covered my eyes and led the way.

As we came up walking, a breeze came carrying the scent of wild flowers it gave me a hint that we were in the meadow, "Ok Ness stop right here."He took off his hands unveiling something beautiful. I gazed upon the meadow, twinkling lights wrapped around all the trees, "This is wonderful Jake." I turned to hug him. "This is just half of it." He turned me to the other side of the meadow and there sat a wooden table with two chairs. On top of the table were a dozen roses. "Thank you Jake." I quickly took his hand and ran towards the table. Next to the roses I saw a heart shaped box filled with chocolates. He pulled out my chair and waited for me to sit down, "Why did you do this Jake?" He slowly sat down, "Well I wanted our first date to be special." I smiled. "Ness, have you ever thought about your future." I carefully opened the box of chocolates. "My future is with you." I took a bite of one of the chocolates, I quickly studied his face. "I mean what career you are going to pursue." I skimmed my thoughts, "Well I really wanted to follow my grandpa's career." Jake looked at me with a hopeful smile, "It took him awhile to have control." I giggled, "Well I have forever to gain it." He laughed and grabbed a piece, tossing it to his mouth, "And what have you planned." "…..I want to do something I'm familiar with so a mechanic." I had an instant flash; I remember him taking me with Billy in his Rabbit when I looked 5 and him telling me he built it. He slowly got up and held out his hand, "I've got another surprise," Then I heard from a distance a song started but not just any song it was my favorite, Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. We started to slowly dance together looking up into each others eyes. I put my head on his shoulder and started to sing along,

"If you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me

And come out at night

When I turn jet black

And you show off your light

I live to let you shine."

We laid on the grassy floor and it felt peaceful. We watched the stars dance across the sky.

I woke up and noticed I was in my bedroom. My dad was at my side, "How did it go?" I didn't want my mom to hear because she will get all smotherish. _It went great._ "I'm glad your happy, but I've set up some rules and boundaries for you." I rolled my eyes and let out a loud groan. "Don't worry I only have four simple rules. One you have to be back by midnight. Two your dates have to stay in Washington. Three don't be reckless like you're your mother," A voice came from down the hall, "I heard that!" My dad let out a smile, "And four is the most important rule of all you can't come back pregnant, please wait 20 more years." "Dad I'm very responsible, trust me." He sighed, "Well your mother is waiting in the kitchen for you, we better go before she has a panic attack.


End file.
